Lilith mi Ennorath
by Uruviel Elendil
Summary: Lilith, ein gerade mal 16-jähriges Mädchen, gelangt durch einen sonderbaren Zufall nach Mittelerde. Wen sie dort kennenlernen und ob sie sich verlieben wird, steht noch in den Sternen geschrieben. Aber eins ist sicher, das Mädchen wird Wunderbares, ja Großartiges verrichten, ehe die Zeit gekommen ist...
1. Der Aufbruch

**Kapitel 1**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen in das blau angestrichene Zimmer und kitzelten die Nase eines im Bett liegenden Mädchens.

Hätte man ihr Alter schätzen sollen, wäre man nie darauf gekommen, dass sie 16 Jahre alt war, denn für dieses Alter sah sie schon viel zu reif aus.

Ihr ovales Gesicht wurde von einer hohen stattlichen Stirn gekrönt und ihre kurzen weißblonden Haare glänzten in der Morgenröte geheimnisvoll.

Der Name dieser schlafenden Person war Lilith Hamswood.

Kurz bevor Lilith ihre schweren Lider zu öffnen begann, drang das Geschrei zweier Personen durch das Unter- bis hin zum Obergeschoss hinauf, in dem sich derzeit das Mädchen befand.

„Warum können sie sich nicht wenigstens einmal zurückhalten mit dem Streiten, während ich anwesend bin. Das ist so nervig….", dachte sie sich, während sie sich langsam stöhnend aufsetzte und sich über ihre Augen rieb.

Langsam schleifte sie sich ins Bad um sich frisch zu machen.

Als ihr Blick aus dem Fenster schweifte, betrachtete sie liebevoll den rosa-hellblau gefärbten Himmel.

Mit einer inneren Begierde nach der Morgenluft, riss sie das Badfenster auf, um sich weit heraus zu lehnen und die frische kühle klare Luft einzuatmen.

Man konnte nicht leugnen, wie sehr sie die Natur doch liebte.

Während sie sich daraufhin, bei weit geöffnetem Fenster, im Bad fertig machte, kam ihr der Gedanke mit ihrer besten Freundin Rabea eine Fahrradtour zu machen.

Sie stürzte mit diesem Gedanken zum Telefon und rief diese an.

Das Gespräch verlief nicht ansatzweise so, wie sie es geplant hatte, denn niemand nahm den Hörer auf der anderen Seite ab.

Enttäuscht ließ Lilith es sinken und dachte dabei empört an ihre langschlafende Freundin.

Da sie an dieser Tatsache jedoch nichts ändern konnte, begannen ihre Gedanken Gestalt von einer langen Fahrradtour anzunehmen.

Sie dachte daran, in einem Zelt unter sternenklarem Himmel zu schlafen und tagsüber weite Strecken auf unbekannten neuen Wegen zurückzulegen.

Getrieben von diesem spontanen Gedanken hüpfte sie freudig zum Telefon zurück, rief ihre beste Freundin erneut an und wartete auf das Signal des Anrufbeantworters.

Als dieses nach kurzer Zeit ertönte, sprach Lilith:

„Hey Rabe hier ist Lilith, eigentlich hätte ich heute gerne eine Fahrradtour mit dir unternommen, jedoch schläfst du gerade, während ich dir diese Nachricht hinterlasse.

Deshalb habe ich mir vorgenommen alleine eine Fahrradtour zu machen. Zudem weiß ich nicht, wann du aufwachst…

Ich werde für ein paar Tage nicht da sein, deshalb würde ich es cool finden, wenn du so tun könntest, als würde ich bei dir übernachten, sollten meine Eltern bei dir anrufen.

Mir geht's gut. Ich brauche lediglich mal wieder ein wenig Action.

Ich hoffe du verstehst mich.

Ich werde dich dann kontaktieren, sobald ich wieder zu Hause bin.

Übrigens werde ich in einem Zelt übernachten.

Hammer, oder!?

Viel Spaß noch in den Sommerferien

May the Force be with you"

Mit diesen sechs bedeutsamen Worten legte sie auf und ging in ihr Zimmer um sich anzuziehen.

Nachdem sie ihre Vorhänge beiseitegeschoben hatte und somit das gesamte Zimmer erhellt war, ging sie zu ihrem Kleiderschrank.

Erst einmal holte sie die Klamotten heraus, welche sie heute noch anziehen wollte.

Eine kurze Hose und ein bequemes T-Shirt sollten es sein.

Nachdem sie diese angezogen hatte, holte sie weitere Klamotten, wie z.B. ihre Regenjacke-und Hose, für ihre Reise heraus.

Nachdem sie die üppige Anzahl an Klamotten in einer ihrer zwei Fahrradtaschen verstaut hatte, packte sie noch ein paar Kosmetikartikel hinzu.

Lilith war immer schon der Typ gewesen, der sich eher sportlicher und bequemer kleidete, als gewisse andere Leute.

Somit kam ihr Stil bei anderen Leuten sehr männlich rüber und sie wurde deshalb auch schon oft als einer von solchen identifiziert.

Nachdem sie auch noch einiges an Geld eingesteckt hatte, ging Lilith ins Erdgeschoss, um eine Menge an Essen und Trinken in ihrer zweiten Tasche zu verstauen.

Als dies erledigt war, überflog sie den Aufgabenzettel ihrer Eltern, welche sie Lilith netterweise dagelassen hatten, bevor sie zur Arbeit gefahren sind.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln, aufgrund der hohen Erwartungen ihrer Eltern an ihr einziges Kind, schnappte sie sich ein leeres Blatt Papier.

Sie schrieb, dass sie für eine Weile bei Rabe übernachten würde und deshalb große Mengen an Essen und Trinken bräuchte, um sich und Rabe zu versorgen.

Außerdem schrieb sie auf, dass sie sich keine Gedanken um sie machen bräuchten.

In Gedanken jedoch führte sie sich selbst vor Augen, dass es ihren Eltern prinzipiell egal war, wie es ihrer Tochter ging, Hauptsache sie erledigte alle Aufgaben, welche sie ihr gaben.

Jedoch, ohne diese Tatsache, hätte Lilith wahrscheinlich niemals diese Tour unternehmen können, ohne dass sie aufgeflogen oder verhindert worden wäre.

Trotzdem war sie oft traurig darüber, dass sich ihre Eltern nicht um sie kümmerten und ihr nicht die Liebe schenkten, von welcher manch andere Kinder schon wieder zu viel bekamen.

Sie schüttelte ihren Gedankengang ab, da das Thema ihr eindeutig zu nervig war und schnappte sich ein Pfirsich, ihr Portemonnaie und ein Handy für den Notfall sowie ihre Schlüssel und den Fahrradhelm.

Nachdem sie das kleine Zelt, den Schlafsack und das Flickzeug in ihre beiden Taschen verstaut hatte, ging sie durch das gesamte Haus und schloss alle Fenster.

Als all dies erledigt war, schnappte sie ihre beiden schweren Fahrradtaschen, ihren Fahrradhelm als auch einen Pfirsich und sprang fröhlich aus dem Haus.

Daraufhin schloss Lilith die Haustür schnell ab und holte ihr geliebtes Fahrrad aus der Garage heraus.

Mit einem letzten eigenartigen Gefühl blickte sie auf das Haus zurück, welches in der Morgensonne seltsam schimmerte, während sie geschickt auf den Sattel des vollgepackten Fahrrades sprang, ehe sie eilig die Straße runterfuhr.

Nichtahnend, dass sie dieses für längere Zeit nicht mehr sehen würde, verließ sie das Wohngebiet mit freudiger Erwartung auf die folgenden Tage in Freiheit.


	2. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Dies ist nun schon das zweite Kapitel meiner ersten ins Internet gestellten FanFiction.

Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen… :D

**Disclaimer: **

**Alle Charaktere, Orte etc. gehören J.R., abgesehen von meinen eigenen eingebrachten fiktiven Personen . Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld und schreibe dies hier nur aus Spaß.**

**Kapitel 2**

Während sie durch Wälder, Weiden und über Wiesen radelte, aß sie ihren Pfirsich und fing an ein altes melodisches Lied zu singen, welches von einer alte Sage erzählte.

Als sie dann nachmittags eine kurze Pause machte, fiel ihr auf, dass sich die Wolken am Himmel zu zogen und zu einer dunklen, gefährlichen Gewitterfront zusammenschmolzen, welche in Richtung Süden, also geradewegs auf sie zu, steuerten.

Ein großer Teil der Menschen, welcher jetzt zu Hause vor dem Küchenfenster stand und dieses Unwetter aufziehen sah, bemitleidete die Leute, die sich gerade außerhalb befestigter und blitzableitender Gebäude befanden.

Lilith jedoch war ein etwas anders gesinnter Mensch.

Sie liebte solche Unwetter und hatte niemals die Gelegenheit verpasst, bei diesen nach draußen zu gehen.

Frohen Mutes schwang sie sich deshalb auf ihr Fahrrad und machte sich auf gen Norden, direkt in das Unwetter hinein.

Nachdem sie dann ungefähr ein halbe Stunde lang geradelt war, fing es langsam an.

Zuerst wurde die grüne Umgebung von einem leichten und sanften Nieseln der kleinen, zarten und wohlgeformten Regentropfen gesprenkelt.

„Unvorstellbar, dass dieses angenehme, ruhige Tröpfeln die Warnung vor einem großem Sturm sein könnte", dachte Lilith als sie anhielt, denn es war nun doch schon recht spät und dunkel draußen geworden.

Mit ihrer Taschenlampe bewaffnet machte sie sich daran, ihr Zelt zusammen zu bauen.

Als sie dann fertig war und ihre Taschenlampe ausmachte, konnte sie gerade noch ihre eigenen Hände vor ihrem Gesicht erkennen.

Nicht nur die Lichtstärke hatte sich Zunehmens verändert.

Auch der zuvor nieselnde Regen war einem stärkerem gewichen, welcher nun mit beträchtlich mehr Volumen auf die Felder donnerte.

Das zuvor entfernte Donnergrollen, welches vor kurzer Zeit noch im Hintergrund langsam und unscheinbar vor sich hin gedümpelt hatte, nahm nun mit einer weitaus beachtlicheren Lautstärke zu.

Es war ein Lärm, welcher jede beliebige Stadt zum Erzittern gebracht hätte.

Und wo Donnergrollen ist, da sind selbstverständlich auch Blitze, welche man nun aufgrund dieser Tatsache vereinzelt im Himmel im 20 Sekunden Takt in Form von kleinen dichtverästelten Lichtblitzen in Richtung Erde einschlugen und wieder erlöschen sah.

Zur gleichen Zeit hatte Lilith, nachdem sie ihre Taschenlampe wieder angeschaltet hatte, in einem breiten Graben den geeigneten Platz für ihr Zelt gefunden und dieses dort hingetragen.

Dort konnte ihrer Meinung nach kein Blitz einschlagen.

Nachdem das Mädchen dieses dort eingebettet hatte, schnappte sie sich ihr Fahrrad und legte es einfach neben das Zelt.

Völlig entkräftet und erschöpft ließ sie sich mit ihren zwei Fahrradtaschen in das regendichte Zelt fallen, um nur einige Zeit später wieder in Badesachen lachend aus dem Zelt zu hüpfen und einen Regentanz zu tanzen.

In Kombination mit dem Donnergrollen und den immer wieder aufleuchtenden Blitzen, kam ihr Auftreten sehr wild rüber.

Hätte ein Außenstehender sie dabei beobachtet, hätte dieser gewiss gedacht, dass das Mädchen reif für die Psychiatrie gewesen wäre.

Als Lilith dann irgendwann mit einem lauten letzten Schrei in die Luft sprang, vollendete sie damit ihr besonderes Ritual und tänzelte langsam zurück zum Zelt.

Dort angekommen zog sie, vor dem Eingang des Zeltes, ihre Badesachen aus, nahm diese in ihre durchnässte Hand und betrat so das Zelt, um nicht auch noch unnötig Wasser mit hinein zunehmen.

Nachdem Lilith sich dann abgetrocknet und fertig zum Schlafen gemacht hatte, lag sie noch lange Zeit wach in ihrem Schlafsack und lauschte dem Regen, als hätte das Mädchen nie etwas schönerem zu gehört.

Irgendwann jedoch setzte sich dann doch die Müdigkeit durch und langsam und schwer fielen Lilith die Augen zu.

Ihre Gedanken wurden immer wirrer und bizarrer und schließlich driftete sie ab, in das Reich der Träume.

Das Erste was das junge Mädchen wahrnahm war, dass es von einem roten Licht geblendet wurde.

Nachdem sich ihre Augen an dieses unnatürlich grelle rote Licht gewöhnt hatten, bemerkte Lilith, das es schon sehr spät am Abend sein musste, denn es war die Röte der Abenddämmerung gewesen, welche sie geblendet hatte.

Verwirrt über ihren derzeitigen Standort sah Lilith sich um und bemerkte, das sie sich in einem Tal, umschlossen von riesigen Gebirgen, befand auf dessen Spitzen sie eine riesige Ladung an Schneemassen ausmachen konnte.

Beunruhigt nicht zu wissen wo sie war, fing sie an im Kreis zu laufen, um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können.

Ganz plötzlich blieb sie erstarrt auf der Stelle stehen und starrte angestrengt auf die Felsen hinüber.

Es war dieses Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, welches sie dazu veranlasste all ihre Muskeln anzuspannen.

Und tatsächlich, nach ein paar Sekunden sah sie eine Gestalt mit einer unscheinbar wirkenden Bewegung hinter den Felsen hervor springen und auf sie zu preschen kommen.

Erschrocken über diese plötzliche Erscheinung wich Lililth einige Schritte zurück.

Je näher die Gestalt kam, desto besser konnte sie ihr Profil erkennen.

Es war ein Mensch, welcher auf sie zu rannte, jedoch war dieser viel zu groß für einen Menschen und hatte, gegen die Natur, viel zu spitze Ohren.

Das Geschöpf hatte lange blonde glatte Haare mit einer hübschen Flechtfrisur. In absurder Art und Weise fand Lilith, dass dieses Wesen zeitlos aussah, besonders sein langes Gewand brachte dies zur Geltung.

Ungefähr 20 Meter vor Lilith machte das Geschöpf halt und betrachtete sie merkwürdig.

Lilith ging instinktiv noch ein paar Schritte zurück und dachte dabei an alle möglichen Kampftechniken, welche sie beim Judo erlernt hatte.

Als sie sah, dass ihr Gegenüber seine große Hand nach oben bewegte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten vor Angst und schrie: „STOPP!

WAS AUCH IMMER SIE NOCH VORHABEN ZU TUN, ICH KANN MICH WEHREN. LASSEN SIE MICH IN RUHE, DANN WERDEN SIE AUCH NICHT ZU SCHADEN KOMMEN. ICH BEHERSCHE NÄMLICH ÜBER 18 KAMPFTECHNIKEN UND WERDE NICHT DARAN ZÖGERN DIESE EINZUSETZEN!"

Hätte Lilith gewusst, mit wem sie es da aufnehmen wollte, wäre sie niemals auf die Idee gekommen, sich wie jetzt mit einem plötzlichen Adrenalinrausch nach vorne auf die nun etwas verwirrte Person zu zustürzen.

Eigentlich hatte das Wesen das verwirrte Mädchen nur beschwichtigen wollen, dass sie keine Angst vor ihm hätte haben müssen und sie in eine Falle geraten sind und der Feind jede Sekunde erscheinen könnte.

Es war dem Wesen eigentlich überhaupt nicht erlaubt worden, Menschen zu helfen, jedoch nahm es eine warme gütige Aura ausgehend von dem Herzen des Mädchens wahr, weshalb er sich dazu entschied aus seinem Versteck heraus zukommen und ihr in ihrer Not zu helfen.

Jedoch, als dieses wie ein Nashorn auf ihn zu gerauscht kam, konnte er nicht umhin sie zu warnen, ihm noch näher zu kommen, denn sollte dies geschehen würden Gleichgesinnte sich ihrer Erbarmen und das gütige Geschöpf erlegen.

Mit einer lauten und einschüchternden Stimme sprach er:

„_Habt Vernunft. Seht ihr denn nicht, dass ich Eurer Gesundheit nicht schaden möchte. Kommt mit mir, bevor die Feinde eintreffen und ihr ernsthaft zu Schaden kommen könntet."_

Mehr musste er auch nicht sagen, denn das Mädchen hielt bei dem sonderbaren Klang seiner Stimme und seinen seltsam gewählten Worten an und nun lag es an ihr verwirrt zu gucken.

Jedoch bevor sie etwas darauf erwidern konnte, spürte sie einen brennenden Schmerz in ihrer rechten Schulter und als sie schließlich an sich herab sah, war es ein Pfeil, welcher aus dem Fleisch heraus ragte und aus deren Wunde nun Blut in Strömen herablief.

Hilflos stolperte sie rückwärts und sah nur noch verschwommen das Gesicht eines zweibeinigen Monsters vor sich aufragen….

Aufgeschreckt fuhr Lilith aus dem Schlaf, griff sich erleichtert an ihr unverletzte Schulter und dachte zurück an ihren merkwürdigen Traum.

Sie kam jedoch mit ihrer Traumdeutung nicht weit, da sie erneut aufgeschreckt wurde.

Dieses Mal war es aber ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch, welches sie zusammenzucken ließ.

Es hörte sich so an, als würden zwei riesige Gesteinsbrocken aneinander reiben.

Beunruhigt lugte sie mit ihrem Kopf aus dem Zelt und sah überrascht über ihrem Kopf auf einen lila gefärbten Himmel.

Er sah, im Gegensatz zur Morgenröte, bedrohlich aus, als ob er den Untergang der Welt verkünden würde. Das Unwetter war mittlerweile schon weiter gezogen, so dass kein einziges Wölkchen mehr am Himmel zu sehen war.

Mit einem Satz sprang Lilith aus dem Zelt, fiel jedoch sofort wieder in dieses hinein, als erneut ein Beben von enormer Größe die Felder ringsum sie herum erzittern ließ und sie mit seiner Kraft zurückdrückte.

Es schien, als wäre jedes auch nur winziges Sandkorn zum Leben erweckt worden.

Alles vibrierte um sie herum, auch ihr Fahrrad.

Nur Lilith und ihr Zelt eingeschlossen befanden sich in vollkommener Ruhe.

Es war wie bei einem Wirbelsturm.

Im Auge war alles ruhig.

Ein Unterschied jedoch war, das sich das Erdbeben nicht bewegte und somit das Auge auch an gleicher Stelle blieb.

Beeindruckt von ihrer Entdeckung, dass auch jedes Erdbeben ein bebenstilles Zentrum besaß, wie ein Wirbelsturm, übersah sie die erneut zu einem Unwetter aufziehenden Wolken in dem lila gefärbten Himmel. Binnen 10 Sekunden türmte sich eine dunkle dicke Schicht, bestehend aus dicken grauen Wolken über ihrem Kopf auf.

Das Aufziehen des Gewitters ging dieses Mal ungeheuer schnell und nicht einmal der Nieselregen konnte diesem Unwetter zuvor kommen.

Es war beängstigend mit anzusehen, wie schnell sie es geschafft hatten, sich zu bilden und so eine weite Strecke hinter sich zu legen.

Merkwürdiger Weise wurde die Wolkenfront immer langsamer, ehe sie dann über dem Mädchen zum Stehen kam.

Als sich Lilith daraufhin noch einmal aus dem Zelt beugte und hinauf schaute, schrie sie überrascht auf, denn sie hätte niemals damit gerechnet, solch einer Naturkatastrophe jemals zu begegnen.

Das Merkwürdigste jedoch war, das keine einzige Brisen über die Lande wehten, keine Vögel zwitscherten und auch kein Beben mehr zu spüren war.

Es war alles so ruhig und genau das beunruhigte Lilith.

Es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.


End file.
